Soushiki Zerozaki
|image = 281077.png |epithet = Mind Render (Suicidal Tendencies) |gender = Male |affiliation = Zerozaki Clan |occupation = Cutthroat Murderer |relatives = Iori Mutou (Younger Sister) Hitoshiki Zerozaki (Younger Brother) Zeroshiki Zerozaki (Father) Hataori Zerozaki (Mother) |weapon = Suicidal Tendencies |novel debut = Ningen Volume 1 |manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 0 |image gallery = yes |age = 20 (Great War) 30 (Age of Death)}} Soushiki Zerozaki (零崎 双識, Zerozaki Soushiki), also known as ( , ) is the older brother of Hitoshiki Zerozaki and one of the three "Heavenly Zerozaki Kings" of the Zerozaki Clan. Personality When first meeting someone, Soushiki always conducts his "Human Experiment" on them, a test in which he determines whether the person is a "Human Failure". The only people Soushiki doesn't test are his family. Because of his abnormal life, he considers being ordinary a very good thing, and believes that individuality will only hurt those around him. He is described by his siblings as "a pervert and an idiot." Soushiki holds his family above all else, willing to even die for them. Despite being a Zerozaki, he states that he is tired of killing. He feels very responsible for all the things he's done through-out his life, something reflected in the name of his weapon. Soushiki is called Ren (レン, Ren) by other members of the family, such as Kishishiki, who he calls "Ous". Appearance Soushiki is a tall and very skinny man. He has red eyes with glasses, pale skin and long, shoulder-length, slicked back black hair. He wears a simple black suit with a black shirt and red tie. History Soushiki's first memory is being tied up and starving in an unspecified location. Zeroshiki Zerozaki and Hataori Zerozaki discover him and invite him to be a part of the Zerozaki Clan. His gratitude for the two caused his love of family. After Hitoshiki's birth, his mother asks Soushiki to take care of the child if anything happens to her and Zeroshiki. Sure enough, a while later the two pass away and Soushiki is left to raise his brother. At age 19, Hitoshiki leaves on a journey to "find someone". Kishishiki Zerozaki meets with Soushiki and asks him about his missing brother. He tells Soushiki that if Hitoshiki is a threat to the family, he won't hesitate to kill him. Soushiki agrees to go and find him, and on the way thinks of seeking a little sister to invite to the family. Plot Soushiki Zerozaki's Human Experiment After his talk with Kishishiki, Soushiki goes looking for his little brother. While on a train, he encounters Jion Tsuge, who he performs his humanity experiment on. The boy passes the test, and after finishing their discussion, Soushiki tells Jion to stop skipping school and reluctantly agrees. Then, Soushiki is immediately attacked by Tokuhiko Sawagishi. He tries to bargain with the man, but then notices that Tokuhiko is a puppet, and easily kills him, before announcing that he failed the test. When Iori Mutou is targeted by the puppets for appearantly being very similar to a Zerozaki, Soushiki interferes, telling Iori to go to school, after which he kills all the puppets. The next time the two meet is after Iori stabbed the puppet Jion who attacked her. Soushiki finishes off the boy, and invites the girl to "become his sister." Kishishiki Zerozaki's Human Knock As he was busy with his job, Soushiki Zerozaki asked the one of the fellow Heavenly Zerozaki Kings, Seamless Pious Kishishiki Zerozaki, to take on another hit. He also asks Kishishiki to take along Hitoshiki with him on the job, in order to get the boy some combat experience. Equipment Mind Render (Suicidal Tendencies): Although Soushiki uses all kinds of stationary as weapons, this pair of scissors is his favorite. Being crafted by the legendary blacksmith Zukin Furuyari the 11th, the weapon was named by Soushiki. He can detach the blades and use them individually when needed. Abilities Zerozaki Killing Mentality: Like the other Zerozaki, Soushiki has a natural drive to kill, although he can control it quite well, being able to hold the conversation necessary for his Human Experiment, and not kill the ones who pass it. Trivia *Soushiki's first name can be translated as "knowing pairs" (双, Sou = Pair, Set; 識, Shiki = Know), most likely in reference to his fondness of family. *Soushiki's first name is pronounced the same as Soushiki (葬式) meaning "funeral". *In the first episode of the live-action adaptation of Okitegami Kyouko no Biboroku, another light novel series written by Nisioisin, in the house of a manga artist in the story, a poster with art from the manga adaptation of the second Ningen novel, featuring Soushiki, Hitoshiki and Kishishiki Zerozaki, can be seen on a wall. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zerozaki Clan